Love Me? I Love You!
by Monster April
Summary: Saat kecil Kyuhyun namja yang sangat berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Sungmin! Saat Kyuhyun pergi & kembali, namja itu berniat untuk membuat Sungmin balik menyukainya. "Tapi aku tetap mau menikah denganmu"/KYUMIN/GS! RnR PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**Monster april present...**

"**Minnie**-ah hosh! Tunggu aku~" anak lelaki itu berlari dengan cepat—mencoba menyusul seorang anak perempuan yang lebih jauh didepannya menggunakan sepeda. Peluh sesekali Ia seka kala berulang kali menetes dipermukaan wajahnya.

"Ah, aku sudah lambat mengkayuhnya! Kamu saja yang lemah **Kyu**!" balas anak perempuan itu tanpa berniat menghentikan laju sepeda pink-nya untuk sekedar memberikan tumpangan pada anak lelaki itu.

"Ah, Minnie... izinkan aku ikut di sepe—"

—CKITTT!

*BRUK!*

"Auw! Appo~," rintihnya setelah terjungkal. "Yak Minnie kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sih? Kenapa ga bilang dulu kalau aku boleh menumpang! Lihat, lututku jadi berdarah kan?" kata Kyu sembari memegangi lututnya yang lecet, ia meringis kesakitan.

Minnie—atau **Sungmin** mencoba pun turun dari sepeda-nya dengan khawatir, Ia segera mendekati anak yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. "Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya panik.

"Ah, ini sakit sekali Minnie-ah! Pokoknya kamu harus bertanggung jawab!" tuntut Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang terlalu berlebihan. Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah," Sungmin pun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan membersihkan seragam SD-nya yang sedikit kotor lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Ayo!"

Sret!

—Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan...

GREB!

Sungmin Shock berat karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, sementara Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai evil penuh kemenangan. Huh, seharusnya kita tahu bahwa evil smirk milik Kyu itu memang terbentuk sejak usia dini(?)

"Pokoknya aku mau Minnie jadi pengantin wanita-ku... ya?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

BRUK!

Sungmin mendorong kyuhyun keras hingga bokong milik si evil itu kembali bertemu aspal, "YAK! ANDWE~! AKU TIDAK MAU!" jerit Sungmin segera menaiki sepedanya dan berlalu dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan kembali mengejar 'calon pengantin' impiannya dan melupakan luka kaki yang sebenarnya sama-sekali tidak berpengaruh pada namja cilik itu.

"Yak! Noona, tunggu aku~!"

Huh, dunia memang sudah gila. Anak berumur delapan tahunpun sudah berani melamar eoh?

.

.

.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Minnie-ah! Cukkae~, kamu tambah cantik!" seru Kyuhyun heboh sembari mengangkat kado-nya tinggi-tinggi, sementara Sungmin hanya merona mendengarnya.

"Hey, aku ini lebih besar darimu Kyu, panggil aku noona! Ah, Cepatlah kalau mau kasih ucapan selamat," kata Sungmin ketus, padahal pada dasarnya Ia hanya sedang gugup.

Kyuhyun nyengir kuda lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, berniat mengucapkan selamat. Sungmin pun tersenyum lembut dan menyambutnya menjadi sebuah jabatan tangan.

"Humm, baiklah... noona Minnie yang manis selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga kau makin cantik, makin menyukaiku, makin menyayangiku dan—"

Sungmin menggeram malu, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya geleng-geleng maklum mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun itu cinta banget sama yang namanya Lee Sungmin.

"—Yak! Kenapa semua itu terdengar sebagai doa-mu? Kamu berniat mendoakanku tidak sih?" protes Sungmin dengan wajah memerah dan mengundang tawa dari keluarga yang menyaksikan.

"Umm dan... menikah denganku!" lanjut Kyuhyun cepat dan menarik jabatan tangan mereka sehingga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdekatan, lalu...

**CHU~**

Ah, pendaratan bibir(?) yang sempurna Kyu! Pipi-nya yang chubby berhias rona merah memang selalu mnggoda bukan?

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa cengo melihat adegan sekilas tadi. Semuanya terlalu shock untuk menerima bahwa adegan tadi dilakukan oleh anak-anak seumuran 12-14 tahun!

"C-Cho... Cho... CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!" yup, benar! Kalian tahu-kan itu siapa? Tentu saja Leeteuk, sang Umma Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin tengah merona hebat sembari memegangi pipinya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya nyengir lebar tanpa dosa dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Seorang Yeoja mungil tengah sibuk memetik bunga matahari di pinggiran sungai perbatasan hutan pinus belakang rumahnya dan rumah Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka itu tetanggaan? Ya, dia Lee Sungmin... rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu memang berada di kawasan pinggiran kota Seoul bukan di pusatnya yang padat akan gedung-gedung dan kendaraan.

Eh, tunggu... tapi kok ga terdengar ocehan manja si evil yah? Kalian tahu-kan, di situ ada Sungmin disitu-pun Kyuhyun ada(?).

"Eh, tumben sekali dia tidak bersuara? Huh," kata Sungmin penasaran, yah semenjak mereka berpindah tempat ke pinggir sungai ia belum lagi mendengar ocehan atau apapun yang menandakan Kyuhyun masih hidup. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari kebun bunga itu untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ternyata dia disini... hey Ky—" Sungmin kembali menyetop ucapannya, lalu mendekati sosok bocah yang tengah tertidur bersandar pada sebuah pohon pinus besar dengan perlahan, "—rupanya dia tidur." Gumam yeoja berumur 12 tahun itu.

Lama dia memandangi sosok itu dalam diam, wajah tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang memiliki pesona kuat yang mampu membuat Sungmin enggan untuk berhenti menatapnya. "Huh, kau itu tampan tapi nakal!" ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi aku tetap mau menjadi pengantinmu," rona merah dan senyuman tulus hadir secara bersamaan di wajah aegyo itu.

.

.

.

"Hiksu~, pokoknya Kyu ga mau pergi...! pokoknya Kyu mau sama Minnie-ah!" tangis Kyuhyun histeris dan membuat kedua orang tua-nya khawatir.

"Tapi Kyu... appa-mu harus bekerja, kamu harus mengerti..." ujar seorang Yeoja cantik itu dengan lembut, Cho Leeteuk.

"Hiks, pokoknya Kyu ga mau!"

"Kyu...~" Kyuhyun mendongkakkan wajahnya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar.

Sungmin berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang terduduk dilantai. "Minnie..." lirih Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap iris cokelat itu lembut.

Mata keduanya berkaca-kaca, "Mengertilah... itu juga demi kamu dan appa-mu. Pergilah ke Amerika, pasti disana menyenangkan!" ujar Sungmin mencoba seceria mungkin dihadapan Kyuhyun, padahal jelas-jelas air matanya berkata lain.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Disana tidak akan menyenangkan kalau tidak ada Minnie!" Katanya ngotot. KangTeuk dan HanChul yang ada disana hanya diam menyaksikan, tidak tega melihat keduanya harus dipisahkan. Merasa bersalah.

"Kyu... dengarkan aku," Sungmin menarik nafas lalu kembali menghembuskannya, "Pergilah ke Amerika dan kembalilah sebagai Kyuhyun yang keren seperti umm... pangeran di dongeng-dongeng itu! Lalu... aku mau menikah denganmu." Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, benarkah Sungmin mau? Dia tidak berbohongkan?

Lihatlah iris foxy dan rona merah itu Kyu! Dia tak mungkin bohongkan?

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, Ia mengusap air matanya lalu berdiri, "Ne, aku akan pergi dan kembali jadi seperti yang Minnie inginkan," ujarnya tegas.

KangTeuk menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak percaya, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Minnie benar-benar pawangnya Kyuhyun! Sementara pasangan HanChul hanya tersenyum bangga melihat kebijakan anaknya yang luar biasa di umurnya yang masih kecil.

.

.

.

"**Love Me? I Love You!" by Monster April**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior** itu milik SM entertaiment, tapi para membernya itu milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, dan mereka sendiri. Saya ga bermaksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materi apapun, kecuali untuk bersenang-senang di efef ini ^^

**Warning : GenderSwitch for all uke! **Yang gasuka sebaiknya cepat menghindar!/**Typo(s) **yang berceceran dimana-mana/**OOC **untuk para cast-nya di ff ini/**EYD **yang ga sempurna/ dan Alur yang di pertanyakan.

**Genre : Romance/Drama—**Humor juga boleh kalau masuk(?)

**Rated : T**(een), tapi bisa naik kapanpun author mauuu~ ^^

Maafkan kalau ada kesamaan dalam judul cerita, alur cerita, tokoh cerita, tema, adegan, konflik atau bahkan klimaks akhir cerita. Percayalah! Itu hanya sebuah **kebetulan belaka** karena ff ini murni tercipta dari otak nista sang Author ^^

**Buat yang ga suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada layar monitor/ponsel anda, sebelum anda menyesal ^^**

**ENJOY ^^/**

**Seoul, 20 April 2012...**

**TaekShang University~**

Seorang yeoja mungil berkulit putih tengah duduk di taman TeSha, tangan kecilnya menggenggam sebuah foto berisikan dua bocah kecil tengah tersenyum bahagia. Jemari itu mengusapnya perlahan, senyuman mengembang dibibir plumnya.

"Huh, evil jelek! Kenapa tidak juga kembali sih?!" gerutu **Lee Sungmin**, yeoja itu memukul-mukul bagian foto yang menampilkan bocah namja.

Setelah puas, yeoja itu melempar foto itu kerumput, "Haaah~" desahnya pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Hening.

Yeah, inilah yang Sungmin butuhkan sekarang. Ketika dia mulai merindukan namja bodoh yang masih ditunggunya, namja yang bahkan tidak tahu berada dimana, akan kembali atau tidak. Dan juga Namja yang telah merebut hati-nya dari dulu. Haaah, cukup melelahkan. Tapi Sungmin masih mau menunggunya kok!

"MINNIE!"

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sungmin kaget. Tentu saja, dia kan sedang asyik-asyiknya mengingat masa lalunya yang manis, eh, ternyata monyet cantik yang kini nyengir manis dihadapannya malah merusak semuanya.

"Tenang-tenang, ga usah kaget gitu dong kalau di datengin bidadari cantik seperti aku... hehehe." Ucapnya yeoja berambut pirang itu narsis.

"Huh, bidadari katamu? Bukannya monyet yah? Hahahah!"

PUK!

Lee Eunhyuk—yeoja itu langsung menimpuk Sungmin dengan buku-nya yang tebal, membuat si korban meringis.

"Hey, kau memikirkan namja itu lagi ya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memungut foto yang tergeletak disamping kaki jenjang sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya habis memakinya saja kok." Desisnya lalu bangkit dan membesihkan dress hijau selutut yang dipakai-nya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya Minnie, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menunggunya..." Eunhyuk memberikan foto itu kembali pada si pemilik.

"Aku ada kelas sekarang, aku harus pergi Hyukkie... nanti kita makan siang bersama ya. Daaah~" yeoja rapuh itu berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menghela nafas maklum.

"Harusnya kau lelah," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Namja bertubuh jangkung turun dari sebuah mobil merah, kacamata hitam bertengger dihidung mancungnya, sosok itu memasuki kawan TeSha University.

Beberapa mahasiswa/i yang tak sengaja melihatnya berbisik-bisik seru, tapi sosok itu tak mengindahkannya dan tetap berjalan dengan wajah yang begitu dingin.

Langkah tegapnya berhenti di depan pintu ruang administrasi, Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya yang menampilkan iris cokelat yang indah, tajam namun begitu lembut secara bersamaan.

"Huh, Lee Sungmin... aku kembali untuk **menagih janjimu**, tapi... sedikit permainan untuk **membuatmu** **tergila-gila padaku **tak apakan?" Namja itu menampilkan evil smirk yang khas miliknya, lalu dengan langkah pasti Ia memasuki ruang tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**Bacotan Author's : Ayeemm Kombeeekkk!** Huwaaaa, senangnya aku bisa kembali bawa ff baru ^^ #peluk-oppadeul?

Heheh, makasih dan juga aku minta maaf buat kekurangan aku di ff sebelumnya ya? Huwaaaa, terimakasih buat yang menyambut ff kemaren saya dengan hangat. Saya sungguh senang...

Nah, untuk ff ini sendiri mungkin akan multi-chapter yang lumayaaan panjang, jadi mohon saran dalam bentuk riviewnya ya?

Ohya, kemarin saya jg sempat kecewa melihat view ff saya yang kemaren ternyata jauh diatas riviewnya... ^^

Huh, buat yang berminat ff ini, mohon di riview sebanyak-banyaknya ya? Heheh, **riview kalian adalah semangat buat author loh! **Dan maafkan kalau ff ini ga memuaskan, dan banyak typo soalnya idenya muncul mendadak dan ngebut waktu buatnya.

Mungkin karena pendek, boleh deh chap ini disebut prolog ^^

**FB : Adet Clouds Vip'and Elf-Suju**

**Twitter : .missClouds29**

So... mohon,

**RIVIEW-**nya

**04-Agustus-2012**


	2. Chapter 2

"Minie-noona!" panggil seorang namja berwajah ikan, Ia berlari kearah dua orang yeoja manis dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Lee Donghae namanya, dia mahasiswa TaekShang jurusan music, sama seperti Eunhyuk namja ini juga setahun lebih muda dari Sungmin.

Namja itu akhirnya sampai dihadapan kedua yeoja cantik itu, tapi sayangnya kecepatannya saat berlari yang berlebihan membuat namja itu mau tak mau menubruk salah satu dari yeoja yang tengah berdiri ditaman itu.

BRUK!

"Haish! Ikan jelek, apa-apaan sih kau ini!" bentak Eunhyuk tak terima, untung saja dibelakangnya itu bangku taman, kalau tidak? Ugh, pasti lebih menyakitkan.

Donghae nyengir tanpa dosa pada keduanya, Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba kutuan, mungkin? Ah, hanya untuk mengurangi rasa malunya saja sih sebenarnya. "Hehehe, maafkan aku Hyukkie... lagi pula kenapa juga kamu disitu, kan jadi ketabrak," kata Donghae santai, mata ikan(?) itu menatap noona manis di hadapannya, mencoba tak peduli dengan gadis yang masih komat-kamit kesal padanya.

"Hish, terserahlah," desis Eunhyuk dengan raut kesal. Huh, bahkan namja ini tak mau membantunya bangun sama sekali. Dasar ikan teri!

"Minie-noona sudah makan siang belum?" tanya Donghae perhatian dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin sebagai jawaban. Eunhyuk mendelik kesal kearah dua orang yang sedang pamer kemesraan(?) menurutnya. Yah, lagi-lagi dia hanya jadi obat nyamuk disini.

Ah, asal kalian tahu ya... Lee Donghae ini sangat menyukai Sungmin sejak dia masuk universitas, yah kebetulan Eunhyuk, sahabat Sungmin itu satu jurusan dengannya, jadi dia makin suka saja dengan Sungmin. Donghae juga sering mengorek informasi dari Eunhyuk tentang Sungmin, walau yeoja itu selalu menjawabnya dengan nada ketus dan tak ikhlas.

Tentu saja! Itu semua karena Eunhyuk kan menyukai Donghae, pastinya Ia cemburu berat saat tahu Donghae itu menyukai sahabatnya. Yah, selama ini Eunhyuk itu yeoja yang tertutup, tak ada yang tahu kalau yeoja copy-an monkey ini menyukai ikan(?). Bukan karena dia tak menganggap Sungmin sebagai sahabatnya, hanya saja... dia mencoba merelakan namja yang dia sukai untuk Sungmin, dia rasa Sungmin sudah terlalu menderita menunggu seseorang yang lama tak kembali.

Dan yang membuat Eunhyuk agak lelah adalah, Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah membalas simpati atau bahkan belum menyadari kalau Donghae itu menyukainya. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali pada Donghae. Yah, tapi Eunhyuk tidak menyerah demi kebahagiaan Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk rasa Donghae-lah yang paling tepat.

"Kalau begitu... apa Minnie-noona mau minum atau makan sesuatu? Biar aku belikan yah?" huh, telinga Eunhyuk makin panas saja mendengarnya. Dengan kesal dan bibir yang di-poutkan Eunhyuk memasang headset dikedua telinganya dan memutuskan untuk membaca buku, tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Donghae.

"Tidak usah Donghae, Aku sudah makan dan minum tadi saat kalian berdua masih ada kelas, mungkin Hyukkie belum, dia kan satu kelas denganmu pasti dia sama belum makan siang. Coba saja ajak dia, aku ada kelas sekarang." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh, "Aku pergi dulu..."

Donghae menghela nafas kecewa, mata-nya beralih pada sosok disampingnya yang sedang membaca buku. "Hei, mau makan siang denganku tidak?"

Hening. Eunhyuk masih setia membaca bukunya, tak berniat menoleh ataupun menyahut ajakan Donghae.

"Yak! Monyet ini," Donghae menarik kepangan Eunhyuk, membuat si pemiliknya meringis kaget plus kesal.

Eunhyuk melepas headsetnya lalu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh, "Apa? Hah?!" bentaknya galak. Donghae merinding, lalu menjauhkan diri dari Eunhyuk.

"A-ahaha, tidak... aku hanya mau mengajakmu makan siang. Mau tidak?"

Oke, Eunhyuk akui Ia senang sekarang, sangaaat senang mendengarnya, setidaknya Eunhyuk masih dianggap ada walau hanya sebagai sahabat. Sudah cukup bukan? Walau begitu ekspresi wajahnya mencoba berkata lain, ketus dan terkesan judes.

"Baiklah, aku mau... tapi kau yang bayar ya?" Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut memandangnya, sejenak Eunhyuk rasa jantungnya melompat ingin keluar.

"Ne, tentu aku akan mentraktirmu, tapi hanya untuk makanan yang wajar ya... jangan pisang!"

PUK!

Auw, sepertinya buku dengan ketebalan halaman 344 itu lumayan sakit untuk membuat kepala Donghae migren.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Love Me? I Love You!" by Monster April**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior** itu milik SM entertaiment, tapi para membernya itu milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, dan mereka sendiri. Saya ga bermaksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materi apapun, kecuali untuk bersenang-senang di efef ini ^^

**Warning : GenderSwitch for all uke! **Yang nggak suka sebaiknya cepat menghindar!/**Typo(s) **yang berceceran dimana-mana/**OOC **untuk para cast-nya di ff ini/**EYD **yang ga sempurna/ dan Alur yang di pertanyakan/**Bahasa yang kadang baku kadang juga tidak(?)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama—**Humor juga boleh kalau masuk(?)

**Rated : T**(een), tapi bisa naik kapanpun author mauuu~ ^^

**Bold **untuk **percakapan telepon**/**SMS**/atau** flashback**

Maafkan kalau ada kesamaan dalam judul cerita, alur cerita, tokoh cerita, tema, adegan, konflik atau bahkan klimaks akhir cerita. Percayalah! Itu hanya sebuah **kebetulan belaka** karena ff ini murni tercipta dari otak nista sang Author ^^

**Buat yang ga suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada layar monitor/ponsel anda, sebelum anda menyesal ^^**

**ENJOY ^^/**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_"**Minnie-ah! Lihat, aku dapat ini! Baguskan? Ini, untukmu."**_

_"**Hey, panggil aku noona!"**_

_"**Iya-iya, noona ini untukmu... aku mendapatkannya saat menang lomba game loh!"**_

_"**Wuah, kalungnya cantik sekali! Benar tak apa buatku? Eh, kenapa hadiahnya kalung Kyu? Bukannya mayoritas peserta game itu anak laki-laki?"**_

_"**Ah, heheh... i-itu, eumm sebenarnya lombanya untuk anak yeoja sih tapi aku ikut saja, toh wajahku kan cukup cantik,"**_

_"**Mwo? Jadi kamu pura-pura jadi yeoja untuk ini?"**_

_"**Iya, soalnya aku bingung mau memberi Minnie apa. Jadi aku ikut saja lomba itu, pastikan hadiahnya untuk anak perempuan. Heheh, apa Minnie menyukainya?"**_

_"**Ini cantik Kyu, Gomawo~"**_

_"**Hahah, tentu saja. Aku memang jenius!"**_

_"**Huh, terserahlah, tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih."**_

.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingatnya saat-saat itu, ahahah sungguh lucu mereka saat itu. Bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, ah sungguh Sungmin ingin mengulangnya lagi.

Cih, lagi-lagi Sungmin jadi merindukan namja pabbo itu!

Mata foxy-nya menggeliat serius memandangi kalung berbandulkan wajah smiley kuning yang lucu. Karena sibuk dengan kalung dan pikirannya, Sungmin tak begitu memperhatikan jalan dan...

BRUK!

"Auw! Appo~" ringis kedua orang yang bertabrakan itu. Kedua-nya langsung bangkit dan saling membungkuk, meminta maaf.

"Ah, mianhae aku kurang memperhatikan jalan..." ujar yeoja yang bertabrakan dengan Sungmin. Wow, dia ternyata seorang yeoja, dia sungguh yeoja yang cantik!

Sungmin sedikit terpana melihat yeoja dihadapannya, cantik, anggun, tinggi, dan... sexy? Sungguh sempurna. Ah, apa mungkin dia seorang artis?—pikir Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku minta maaf karena kurang memperhatikan jalan, jadinya barang-barangmu berserakan," kata Sungmin meminta maaf lalu segera berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-buku milik yeoja itu yang berserakan dilantai koridor.

Semuanya sudah selesai, Sungmin kembali bangkit dan membersihkan Jeans-nya yang agak kotor. Yeoja cantik itu masih sibuk membereskan beberapa barangnya yang masih berserakan.

Sret!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari buku yang Sungmin pegang. Ah, sepertinya Sungmin menjatuhkan sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam halaman buku yeoja itu, ummm sepertinya sebuah foto. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk memungut foto itu dan melihatnya.

Mata foxy itu membulat sempurna, seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan miliknya, tak mau pekikannya terdengar, Ia terlalu terkejut saat melihat isi foto itu.

'Bu-bukankah ini... **Kyu**?' batinnya miris, mata kelinci-nya menatap foto itu dengan pandangan kecewa. Tepat saat yeoja itu bangkit selesai membereskan barangnya, Sungmin langsung mengantongi foto itu dan menyerahkan kembali buku milik yeoja dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih ya, maaf jadi merepotkanmu. Ah, namaku Seo Joo Hyun atau kau bisa memanggilku Seohyun. Aku anak jurusan management," yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis.

Sungmin membalasnya dan tersenyum, "Aku Lee Sungmin, jurusan kedokteran," yeoja bernama Seohyun itu tersenyum manis.

"Wah, senang bisa berkenalan dengan anak fakultas kedokteran. Salam kenal yah," Yeoja itu melirik jam perak yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya, "Aku harus pergi dulu, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya. Annyeong~" Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Seohyun.

Dan... yeoja cantik itu benar-benar menghilang ditikungan koridor, meninggalkan Sungmin yang memilih untuk duduk dikursinya dengan mata berair.

"Tak apa... aku senang kalau kau bahagia dan sehat," gumamnya lirih saat Ia kembali memandangi foto yang berisikan Kyuhyun dengan wajah senangnya yang tak banyak berubah bersama seorang yeoja cantik bernama Seo Joo Hyun, yeoja yang baru saja ditabraknya tadi. Mereka... terlihat bahagia dan serasi bukan?

"Hiks."

.

.

.

"Annyeong, aku pulang," Sungmin berjalan memasuki apartemen tunggal miliknya dengan wajah tertekuk, terdengar aneh memang, berkata seolah ada penghuni selain dirinya disini.

Yah, semenjak Ia lulus sekolah Sungmin memutuskan untuk tinggal di pusat kota Seoul untuk berkuliah dan tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen mewah milik appa-nya dulu.

Kesepian? Memang. Tapi Sungmin hanya ingin lebih mandiri saja. Toh, Eomma dan Appa-nya sesering mungkin selalu berkunjung kesini.

Bukannya segera mandi, Sungmin malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk berbalut sprei Strawberry ShortCake kesayangannya dan memejamkan mata kelincinya. Tubuh mungilnya terasa sangat lelah. Ah, tidak, Sungmin rasa tubuh dan batinnya juga sudah sangat lelah sekarang.

Yeoja itu kembali membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris foxy yang begitu indah disana. Tapi sayangnya, pandangan itu kini meredup sedih dan seakan berkata Ia kecewa. Pikirannya kembali pada sosok namja yang kini tengah menggalau-kan hati dan pikirannya. Namja pabbo yang lagi-lagi dirindukannya.

"Haaah," desahnya pelan dan terkesan lelah. Sungmin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi, sepertinya akan lebih baik untuk merileks-kan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa! Kenapa keran airnya mati lagi sih? Ish, menyusahkan saja," Sungmin meracau kesal saat tahu keran airnya kembali bermasalah. Haaah, sudahlah... sepertinya hari ini dan besok pagi Sungmin harus menumpang mandi—lagi di kamar apartemen milik Kibum eonnie, tetangganya, sebelum Ia meminta keran airnya kembali dibetulkan.

Sungmin pun bergegas, dengan bermodalkan handuk yang Ia sampirkan dipundang kirinya, sepasang piyama tidur yang Ia pegang ditangan kirinya dan juga sebuah gayung pink berisikian keperluan mandi lainnya, Ia-pun berangkat menuju apartemen bernomorkan 118 itu.

Nomor 118. Tepat! Inilah tujuannya. Sungmin mengembangkan senyuman manisnya lalu memencet bel yang berada di samping dinding pintu beserta kamera pengawas. Sungmin pun berbicara pada kamera itu, "Eonnie, ini aku Sungmin~... aku mau menumpang mandi lagi ya? Heheh, soalnya ker—"

—Ceklek!

Pintu apartemen itupun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja dengan wajah dingin yang begitu tampan. Sungmin terlonjak kaget melihat makhluk dihadapannya, bukan! Bukan karena makhluk dihadapannya ini tidak menapak ketanah ataupun sosok itu ngesot dengan rambut gimbal atau apapun yang menakutkan, hanya saja... dia itu Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun! Itu bahkan lebih mengangetkan dibanding dengan melihat Eunhyuk tidak menonton yadong dalam sebulan! Bahkan Saking kagetnya, Sungmin tak sadar kalau mulutnya kini menganga dengan sangat lebar(?),

"Masuklah," titahnya singkat tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat dingin dan menusuk, tapi Sungmin masih tak bergeming, semua ini membuat otaknya bekerja lebih lambat—berbanding balik dengan jantungnya yang berdegup tanpa kontrol. "Kalau tidak, aku akan menutup pintunya lagi."

Dengan gerakan lambat dan takut-takut Sungmin memasuki apartemen itu. Berbagai macam pikiran dan prasangka kini bercamuk dihatinya. Loh? Kenapa namja itu ada disini? Bukankah dia Di Amerika? Dan kenapa namja pabbo itu terlihat begitu dingin? Ia seperti banyak berubah! Lalu... kemana Kibum eonnie? Ah, atau jangan-jangan Kibum eonnie itu punya hubungan 'spesial' dengan Kyu? Atau—

"—ada apa?" suara baritone itu terdengar begitu menusuk, dingin dan tajam(?) sukses menghentikan semuanya dan menarik Sungmin untuk kembali ke alam nyata(?). Dengan perlahan Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun, iris foxy itu terlihat sendu dan rapuh.

"Kyu..." lirih Sungmin masih dengan sorot mata yang makna akan kerinduan, membuat Kyuhyun merinding dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tentang foto dan yeoja yang ditemui-nya tadi siang berputar di kepala Sungmin membuatnya meringis dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Mencoba membuang semuanya.

Hening mendominasi.

Kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan aktingnya, wajahnya memang stoic expression, tapi pada nyatanya Kyuhyun tengah berjuang kuat untuk tidak segera 'menerkam' yeoja dihadapannya yang kini telah berubah menjadi sesosok bidadari tak bersayap. Buktinya, Ia sedang meremas-remas kepalan tangan miliknya yang Ia masukan didalam saku, mencoba menyalurkan kegugupannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan lain sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku sibuk," suara baritone Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diruangan itu, membuat Sungmin yang sedang sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit tersadar dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tatapan yang lebih tegar.

"Di-dimana Kibum eonnie?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya. Hati Kyuhyun melengos kecewa, Ia pikir Sungmin akan bertanya tentang dirinya. Tangannya semakin terkepal kuat, buku-buku jarinya memutih didalam saku sana.

Tapi ego seorang Cho mempertahankan semuanya, wajahnya masih berekspresi dingin dan seolah tak peduli. "Pemilik apartemen yang sebelumnya sudah pindah dan menjualnya padaku," jawabnya masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh," wajah Sungmin merunduk sedih, lalu Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kearah pintu. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu... aku kira yang tinggal disini masih Kibum eonnie," ujarnya parau, seperti menahan tangis. Yeoja mungil itu akhirnya membawa tubuhnya keluar dari apartemen tersebut, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan perasaan penuh disana.

"Arrrgh! Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku merindukanmu, Minnie~" desahnya lirih.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika iris cokelat tajam itu menangkap sesuatu di sofa yang sempat Sungmin duduki tadi. Ia pu memutusan untuk menghampiri 'sesuatu' yang sepertinya piaya milik Sungmin.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun manaikan sebelah alis-nya bingung, "Milik Minie-kah?" tanyanya lagi, karena penasaran Ia-pun membeberkan piama milik Sungmin yang tertinggal dan menghirup aromanya.

"Huwaaa~, aku sungguh merundukan ini!" seru Kyuhyun girang macam anak kecil yang mendapatkan lotre. Masih dengan memeluk piama pink itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa piama itu ke kamarnya.

Sret!

Ups, sepertinya Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sesuatu! Eh? Apa itu? Berwarna pink dan berenda-renda? Ummm... sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu apa ini, "I-ini..." wajah tampannya berubah warna menjadi merah bak buah strawberry kesukaan Sungmin, mata sipitnya menggeliat malu-malu untuk menatap sesuatu yang baru saja dipungutnya.

Ya, yang terjatuh itu adalah sepasang pakaian dalam pink manis(?) yang terselip dilipatan piyama milik Sungmin. "Argh! Bisa-bisa aku mimisan!" racau-nya bimbang dan memutuskan untuk membawa semua itu ke kamarnya dengan langkah cepat.

.

.

.

"Haaah," desah yeoja kelinci itu dengan perasaan bercampur. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dikasur yang empuk, memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang tengah menyiksanya dengan kabur kealam mimpi. Tapi semuanya salah! Bahkan untuk menikmati empuknya kasur inipun terasa sangat sulit.

Bukan. Bukan karena tubuhnya lengket dan bau karena belum mandi. Toh, Ia selalu wangi kapanpun! Hanya saja, namja pabbo itu... waeyo? Kenapa dia seakaan tak peduli? Apa namja itu sudah melupakannya jauh-jauh hari? Apa semenjak mereka putus kontak dan tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi semuanya telah berakhir? Semuanya... persahabatan dan rasa suka Kyuhyun. Apa dia sudah merubah hatinya? Kalaupun iya, Sayangnya Sungmin tidak! Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa!

*Sexy, Free, and Single I'm ready to bingo! Sexy, Free, and Single I'm read—*

"Yeoboseyo?" Sungmin mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya, tertera disana bahwa Kibum eonnie yang menghubunginya.

"**Yeoboseyo Minnie-ah! Bagaimana kabarmu?"**

"Aku baik Eonnie. Aish, apa eonnie tak menganggapku yah? Pindahpun tak bilang-bilang!" rengek Sungmin sembari memainkan boneka kelinci miliknya dari Kyuhyun dulu. Ish, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun, namja pabbo itu benar-benar keterlaluan!

"**Mianhae Minnie, jeongmal mianhae. Sungguh, aku juga mendadak pindahnya. Itu karena Umma-ku kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu,"**

"Omo! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana keadaannya? Semoga cepat sembuh, aku tidak bisa menengok, karena jauh..."

"**Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Gomawoyo~"**

"Eumm, apa karena kecelakaan ini Gaeun ahjumma meminta eonnie untuk sampai pindah?" tanya Sungmin kini bangkit dan memposisikan duduk bersila.

"**Aniya. Eumm, sebenarnya aku pindah sih karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah Minnie-ah~"**

"MWO? Dengan Siwon-Oppa kah? Ish, bahkan eonnie tak mengabariku!" kata Sungmin dengan nada merajuk, "Ahaha, baiklah... Cukkhae eonnie, jangan lupa untuk mengundangku ya!" seru Sungmin kegirangan, tak dapat dipungkiri Ia sangat senang mendengar eonnie kesayangannya akan segera menikah.

Tiba-tiba wajah imut itu berubah sedih, "Tapi... bagaimana denganku? Eonnie kan tetanggaku yang paaaaling baik. Huh, aku mau curhat dengan siapa dong? Pasti aku akan merindukanmu Eonnie. Sesekali berkunjunglah ya!"

"**Nde, tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku tidak mengundang yeo-dongsaeng kesayanganku! Tenang, kalau aku ke Seoul kupastikan akan berkunjung," **samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara lain diseberang sana. **"Ah, Minnie-ah sudah dulu ya. Nanti kutelepon lagi! Ne? Annyeong."**

"Oke, Annyeong~" **Bip.**

Akhirnya sambungan itu terputus. Sungmin memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto si tunggal Cho kecil, seketika itu juga bibir 'M' miliknya Ia poutkan, berniat berekspresi kesal tapi gagal total karena malah terlihat sangat imut.

"Ish, lagi-lagi namja jelek ini! Kenapa sih, kau terus saja menghatui-ku Cho Evil!" desisnya sembari menujuk-nunjuk wajah anak lelaki yang berada diponselnya.

KRUYU~K!

"Omo~! Perutku! Ah, aku lapar sekali," Sungmin segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengorek semua isi lemari dan kulkas untuk mencari apapun yang bisa dia makan, yah tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ish, aku lupa membeli persediaan makanan untuk bulan ini. Duh, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya! Lee Sungmin pabboya!" Sungmin menggerutu tak jelas. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau semua ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja! Semenjak pertemuannya dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun itu Sungmin jadi sering lalai dalam sesuatu. Ia masih terus kepikiran tentang hubungan yeoja dengan Kyu-**nya**.

Sungmin melirik jam berbentuk Doraemon di meja nakas, jam itu menunjukan pukul 10.38 malam, dan Sungmin tahu kalau toko yang berada di dekat gedung apartemen ini sudah tutup tepat pukul sepuluh tadi. Kalaupun ada Mini market 24 jam di kawasan apartemennya ini, tapi mengingat jarak yang menuntutnya berjalan lebih jauh lagi juga keadaannya sekarang yang kurang bersahabat itu membuat yeoja kelinci ini memilih untuk menahan laparnya saja.

Dengan langkah gontai dan muka tertekuk Sungmin berjalan kebalkon kamarnya, mungkin dengan mencari angin akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Aih, tapi Sungmin rasa cacing yang ada dalam perutnya kini tengah ngotot berdemo massal.

Angin malam menerpa wajah cantik itu, membelainya dengan lembut. Benarkan? Ini terasa lebih baik. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap belaian angin yang membelai wajah dan menerbangkan rambut cokelatnya yang Ia gerai. "Ah, tetap saja rasa laparnya terasa masih kentara!" gumam yeoja itu kesal, walau irisnya masih tertutup rapat.

Wajah itu terlalu damai. Bahkan Ia tak sadar seseorang diseberang sana tengah gelagapan gugup, terpesona melihat wajah innocent miliknya. "EHEM!" deheman yang kelewat keras itu membuat Sungmin mau tak mau, ikhlas tak ikhlas membuka matanya dan menengok kearah kanan, kearah sumber deheman tadi.

Namja pabbo itu... kini berada diseberang sana. Berdiri tegap dan gagah, ish membuat Sungmin ingin—lagi- dilindungi dibalik punggung lebarnya yang sepertinya hangat itu.

Sungmin menatap sosok jangkung itu dalam... dan lama.

'Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin!' jerit batin Sungmin tersadar, yeoja yang sempat menatap dan jatuh pada pesona Kyuhyun sesaat itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan dalam hati diseberang sana.

Hening mengusai mereka. Keduanya terlalu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, mencoba menikmati suasana malam yang begitu menenangkan.

"Kudengar kau lapar," ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, namja itu melipat tangannya dan menyangganya di pagar balkon, pandangannya menatap lurus pada pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

Sementara yeoja yang dimaksud hanya mendecih pelan, sudah Ia putuskan... Ia tak akan terlihat lemah di hadapan namja ini! "Memang itu urusanmu?" katanya ketus lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo diseberang sana, masih bingung menerima repon tersebut.

"Apanya yang salah?" tanya namja itu dengan memasang wajah yang kelewat pabbo dan menggemaskan. Ah, kalau saja Sungmin sempat melihatnya~

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkonnya dengan kasar, wajahnya terlihat kesal sekaligus gugup. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar, dan sesuatu di bagian dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri, juga matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan aneh tanpa diperintah.

Huh, bukankah yang dilakukannya sudah benarkan?

Pokoknya, dia tak mau terlihat berharap pada namja itu. Ia takut kalau namja itu sudah menganggapnya orang lain sekarang. Akan terdengar lucu kalau Sungmin mengatakan Ia masih menyukai Kyuhyun semenjak masa Sekolah Dasar dulu. Ish, Kyuhyun bisa-bisa mentertawakannya nanti. Apalagi, mungkin saja sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama lagi dengannya, mungkin saja namja itu sudah memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja lain. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin bersikap seperti tadi.

Setelah lumayan lama terdiam didepan pintu balkon, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk melihat keluar sekali lagi. Memastikan, Apakah namja itu masih ada? Atau...

"Ah, dia memang sudah tidak ada"—Sungmin kembali membuka pintu balkonnya dan berjalan keluar. Saat pandangannya menyapu keseluruh tempat, Mata kelincinya menangkap subuah gulungan kain—seperti selimut kecil yang tebal berada dilantai balkonnya. Segera Ia mengampiri gulungan itu dan memungutnya.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin membuka gulungan tersebut, dan mendapati empat potong roti isi dan dua kotak susu strawberry dari dalam gulungan tersebut. Yeoja kelinci itu meneguk saliva-nya pelan. Ugh, Ia makin lapar sekarang, "Dari... Kyuhyun, kah?"

Ia menatap balkon kosong kamar sebelahnya sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya imut, "Ani, Sungmin! Kau tak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" Yeoja kelinci itu memantapkan hatinya, "Baiklah, anggap saja ini dari Malaikat yang dikirim tuhan ne? Heheh, lagipula aku sudah sangat lapar." Gumamnya lalu membawa makanan-makanan itu kedalam kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Huh, sayangnya dugaanmu salah Lee Sungmin. Itu bukan dari 'Malaikat', tetapi dari sesosok evil yang mencoba menjadi angel-mu loh~!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergelut diatas kasurnya, tubuh jangkuk itu meliuk-liuk kesana-kemari dengan resah. Sebuah piyama pink tersampir di samping tubuhnya dengan rapi.

Apa yang aku lakukan sudah benar?—itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sekarang.

"Ish, bagaimana inih!" namja itu mengambil sebuah rubik dari meja nakas samping kasurnya dan memainkannya dengan gelisah. Rubik itu... Sungmin yang memberikannya. Dan sampai tujuh tahun berlalu, namja ini tak pernah bisa menyelesaikannya secara sempurna. Dan itu membuatnya bingung, padahal IQ miliknya bisa dikategorikan seorang jenius loh. Buktinya, Ia mampu loncat kelas dan seangkatan dengan Sungmin sekarang!

Merasa menyerah—lagi, Kyuhyun pun melemparkan rubik itu ke sofa tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang, Ia-pun memutuskan untuk tidur sambil memeluk piyama milik Sungmin yang menghasilkan wangi yeoja aegyo yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Haaah, sungguh memabukan~

Semoga hari esok Ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban, apakah yang dilakukannya ini salah atau benar.

.

.

.

"Huah, kenyangnya~" Sungmin mengelap bibirnya yang penuh dengan bekas tetesan susu strawberry. Yeoja itu menepuk-nepuk perutnya seolah berkata Ia sudah kenyang sekarang. Senyum merekah dibibir plum seksi miliknya, yeoja itu mematikan tv dan menatap layar ponselnya yang ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Umma-nya.

Setelah selesai membalas pesan sang Umma, Sungmin bangkit dari ruang tv menuju kamarnya, berniat untuk menutup hari ini dengan pergi ke alam mimpi yang indah sekarang juga. Tetapi niatannya sedikit tertunda, Ia sekarang sadar... piayama pink kesayangannya itu hilang dari rumah(?), dan yeoja ini juga ingat, kalau... Ia meninggalkan piayama plus pakaian dalamnya di apartemen Kyuhyun!

"HUWAAAA~! ANDWE! Bagaimana aku harus mengambilnya?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to_be_continued**

**Atau mau**

**END, mungkin?**

**Bacotan Author : **huwaaa~, buat kawan-kawan FFN yang telah menyambut ff ini dengan tangan terbuka, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyaaaak-banyaknya! Sungguh, saya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan berterimakasih pada chingudeul yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan sangat sekseh ini(?)! karena kalian pula saya semangat untuk membuat dan melanjutkan FF ini yang bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna bahkan tidak memuaskan (jeleeek).

Saya juga sempat terkejut saat melihat FF ini dihapus oleh adminnya. Saya sedikit bingung dan kecewa, bingung dengan apa yang menjadi kesalahan saya di fict ini? Kenapa fict ini masuk sebuah pelanggaran? Saya juga bingung dengan ketidak beruntungan saya ini, padahal saya udah tobat, nggak lagi-lagi nyuri underwear punya oppadeul(?). saya sedikit berpikir, mungkin saja FF ini masuk pelanggaran karena ada adegan Kyu sama Minnie mesra-mesraan saat dibawah umur, dan karena kesalahan saya juga yang menaruhnya di Rated T. Sudah saya putuskan untuk menaruh FF ini di rated M, hanya untuk menghindari kembali penghapusan. Tapi... jangan terlalu berharap FF ini ada lemonnya ya? Soalnya dari awal saya **ngga** **begitu** niat untuk membuat lime di FF ini.

Yang ngga suka? Silahkan deh saya nggak maksa untuk melanjutkan baca FF ini. Walaupun tingkat reviewnya rendah, saya tetap mengusahakan untuk terus melanjutkan FF saya ini ^^ | Review itu ibaratkan sebuah support untuk Author dari para pembacanya. Terserah deh, saya hanya meminta review pada reader yang berminat bae ^^

Masih ada yang berminatkah? Yang masih, kumohon **RIVIEW **ya! Ingat, bagi saya **"Riview kalian adalah semangat buat Author!"**

Ohya, Insya Allah konfliknya keluar pas chap depan. **Dan juga ada alur yang saya rubah dari ide awal. Semoga bisa diterima dan bagus ya? Mohon do'a-nya (?) heheh ^_^ | **Doakan juga semoga KYUMIN moment-nya bisa keluar di Chap depan.

Sekali lagi, saya nggak pernah bosennye mengucapkan "**Matur Nuhun/Terimakasih/Gamsahamnida/Arigatou/ThanKYU terutama buat yang sudah mau review ulang**. Dan saya minta maaf belum bisa balas review kawan semua ^^

So, apakah chapter ini aneh? Tidak memuaskan? Atau bahkan jauh dari kata baik alias jelek?

Masihkah ada yang berminat? Yang berminat silahkan...

Di **RIVIEW, **monggo~ ^^

**07-Agustus-2012**


End file.
